Traditionally, security systems, such as home and office security systems, have been based on detecting a break-in, such as whether a door or window has been broken. More sophisticated security systems have been based on motion detection and sound detection as well. Despite the existence of such security systems, break-ins, such as burglaries, still occur frequently.
Furthermore, most security systems, particularly home security systems, do not allow any persons to be present in the monitored premises while the security system is activated.